


Your Destiny is Behind You (Literally)

by SlashyUnicorn



Series: Kingsglaive (unrelated) Story [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive : Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Dildos, F/M, I'm so sorry Nyx, M/M, Nyx's ass is a magical ass, Orgy, Sexual Harassment, in which everyone is in lust with Nyx's ass, this goes downhill very quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyUnicorn/pseuds/SlashyUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he had any chance to react, however, he felt someone slapping hard at both of his ass cheeks, sending him stumbling and falling down on his hands and knees, ass up. Well. That was what he got from being distracted on morning drills.</p><p>He was rolling out of another attack, as he could see the hands of his attacker started moving again for another strike.</p><p>“What the fuck, Crowe?” He stood up, his eyes alert and wary of any attack as he rubbed the surface of his ass. Damn, Crowe could give a mean slap if she meant to. “Have a grudge against my ass?”</p><p>She cracked her knuckles, going straight for the next slap. “Damn straight I have. They’re fucking delicious, that’s why.”</p><p>Nyx snorted. “Crowe, you’re talking nonsense again.” He threw his knife far away, looping above her and landed a couple of steps behind her. Activating the teleportation, he managed to finally get a swipe on her ankle. “Better fix your stance if I were you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Destiny is Behind You (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

> The idea formed at the second time of me watching Kingsglaive and proceed to be finished today and now it was *looks at clock* 3.00 in the morning. And I have work tomorrow at 7.00 AM. Fuck.
> 
> And I know, I know. I should've finish my other Kingsglaive fic but this fic was much more fun to write and I'm bored and in a cracky mood. So.
> 
> Also, how is this ended up into 4k monster, idk. I was only planning for like at most 800 words.

 

Nyx was standing below The Sacred Tree. He had just lost his family, and he had a whisper among the elder that Sacred Tree could grant any wishes to anyone brave enough to traverse the ancient way. So he dared himself, getting into the foggy clearing through the backyard of the old, "haunted" house. It was eeriely quiet, and the fog’s so thick he could barely see his feet without stumbling around jagged rocks. Suddenly, he heard a deep voice calling out to him. It had almost sound like a woman and a man at the same time. Out of this world.

_“Come, my child.”_

Couple of steps forward and he was face to face with the thing he searched for. The tree was majestic, standing tall with its branches twisted seemingly endless around the top. But it was the shape that bothered thim the most. The wrinkles in the middle of the thickest part of its trunk resembled a face of an old woman. _“Don’t be afraid, Chosen One.”_

The voice definitely coming out from the mouth-shaped hole in the middle. Legends be true, tree was _alive_.

Nyx squared his shoulder. He could do this. “I don’t wanna be the Chosen One. I just want my family back.” He clenched his fist. The tree had to grant his wishes.

_It has to._

_“Oh but child, I’m afraid I cannot do that. They were part of your destiny to save the world.”_

“Destiny?”

The wind around him blows softly, as if caressing him in their invincible arms. _“Someday, the world will need their savior. And your ass will save the world.”_

“…did you just say my ass?”

The "arms" pulled itself back. _“No, I didn’t.”_

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “No, you did, you said _“your ass will save the world”_ clearly.”

Something flicked his forehead. It felt like a fingers, chastising him. “Hey!”

_“That’s for being an unruly child. I did not said ass. An ancient tree that has lived for thousand of years would NOT say ass. I said, your ass—ehem—asset, obviously, will save the world.”_

Slapping the living branches moving towards his behind, he raised one of his eyebrows to the tree. “Oh yeah? Such as?”

_“Your skill as a Kingsglaive, of course, but that’s the tale for another time. Now, do you want to save the world or not?”_

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Nyx sighed. Saving the world might be more trouble than its worth.

But maybe... maybe this could be a way to redeemed himself. If he can’t save his sister, might as well save the world. It was what his sister would’ve wanted. “Fine, what do I have to do?”

Circular light floats towards him. It was cool to the touch. Inside, the colours seemed to swirld around and around, creating a hypnotic sight. _“Touch this Orb of Destiny—“_

“Alright, here we go—“

_“—and you will forget about all of this. You will remember and activate the spell right on the brink of destruction.”_

“Wait what—“ 

_Asshole--_

But before he could say another word, Nyx was transported right in front of Lucis’ gate, watching his surrounding with confusion.

Where...was he?

He was in the city? But he was just in the forest—

No, he was walking all the way from his home, trying to survive the destruction of his village.

He was just lost his home, he thought, as he followed the stream of people heading for refugee in Lucis Kingdom.

Shock, it was just shock talking.

\---------------------------

Nyx swore he had the worse luck in the universe. First day out of his training and _this_ sort of thing happen. The various obstacle were difficult enough with the chance of being eaten by creature in the wild, or splattered on the ground, and yet people kept trying to mess around with him by not paying attention to his face. His early partners barely paying attention to what he said, let alone the objective itself. Really? Was there something on his back? Little itsy bitsy spider? No? Then _what is wrong with you people?_

“I’m returning the uniform.”

The head of Seamstress sighed, and he could see her shaking her head back and forth through the service window like it was Nyx’s fault that all his uniforms seemed to be trying to have a contest on who could squeeze his ass tighter. “Why? You think there’s something wrong with the design? Hmmm? You think it’s easy to make something durable but also classy and at the same time match the color of—“

“Er, no.” he cut it short. “But I think these pants are one size smaller.”

“YOU THINK?”

“No, I know it’s one size smaller, cause—“

Predictably, they shut their windows before he could say another word. Just like yesterday, and the day before. “No return.”

“What? But how am I supposed to run around with—“

“NO. RETURN.”

Just _great._

\---------------------------

Morning briefing was _not_ his favorite time of the day, Nyx concluded. It wasn’t because he hated mornings (that was one reason, he was pretty sure everyone hated morning routine except the Oh-Almighty-Commander-Drautos himself), but it was because of—

“Oops, there goes my ring.” _Fuck, here we go again._

Luche, that asshole, started panicking (act, it was all a horrible acting), “No, my precious heirloom! My family ring!”

Said ring, of course, rolled down and stopped right beside Nyx’s shoes, despite that stupid asshole standing at the left corner of the last row, far enough from him.

_Let's calm down, he's just being his usual dick self....yeah._

He sighed, bending over to pick the ring up for what felt like the hundreth time he did this. When he was up and about, moving to toss the ring back to Luche’s head (best it hit his brain hard enough to shake it into any use), he saw Axis, who stood right at the end of the row behind him fainted. The man had to be brought to infirmary by reluctant apprentice (who kept stealing glances at _him_ , of all people, with sad eyes).

Next, it was Libertus. He can’t believe—his own best friend—

They were training, one on one combat to practice basic moves again like throwing the knives or climbing a tower. “Uh, Nyx. Sorry, man, could you up my knife?”

“Again? This is the third time! If you want to screw with me, this is really not the best way to do it.”

Libertus shrugged, trying to look innocent (but failing. Really, he was the _worst_ liar Nyx ever seen and that was not counting his sister, rest her soul). “Can’t be helped. I mean, I did hurt my back pretty bad on the last battle. You know, for covering up your firm—I mean your stupid ass,”

_Did he just said…?_

“Dammit, fine. But next time you dropped your knife I’ll return it right to your face.”

Grumbling, he bent over one more time and grabbing the knife. He could hear someone at the back, sounded like Pelna, groaning softly while cursing something about ‘nosebleed’ and ‘power bottom’.

_What the hell._

Before he had any chance to react, however, he felt someone slapping hard at both of his ass cheeks, sending him stumbling and falling down on his hands and knees, ass up. Well. That was what he got from being distracted on morning drills.

He was rolling out of another attack, as he could see the hands of his attacker started moving again for another strike.

“What the fuck, Crowe?” He stood up, his eyes alert and wary of any attack as he rubbed the surface of his ass. Damn, Crowe could give a mean slap if she meant to. “Have a grudge against my ass?”

She cracked her knuckles, going straight for the next slap. “Damn straight I have. They’re fucking delicious, that’s why.”

Nyx snorted. “Crowe, you’re talking nonsense again.” He threw his knife far away, looping above her and landed a couple of steps behind her. Activating the teleportation, he managed to finally get a swipe on her ankle. “Better fix your stance if I were you.”

They kept fighting, Nyx especially oblivious that apprentices and Kingsglaives around him kept falling, one by one, either by nosebleed or fainting.

In the distance, the infamously fierce and stoic Commander Drautos almost slipped on the stairs while observing the morning routine. He coughed, righting his posture and glancing around, glaring at anyone who witness the almost-fall.

Near the window, high up in the throne room, Clarus smirked while the King face palmed in embarrassment and pity. Clarus said "Do you remember that time we—"

"No." He sighed. "I'm too old for this shit."

Clarus kissed him softly on the corner of his lips. "But not too old for me, I hope."

Smiling softly, Regis held Clarus cheek with his palm. "For you, my beloved? Never."

\---------------------------

“My, aren’t you a cute one.”

Nyx held himself back from fidgeting nervously. He had been reassigned (again), this time guarding one of the castle’s meeting room instead of city gate. Good, he thought at first. At least he didn’t have to hear any more of Petra’s complain about Kingsglaive (or even life in general. Even the sound of a dragon's mating call wasn't _that_ noisy).

Should’ve known life would fuck things up for him eventually, and look and behold. Him, the elite guardsman of the king himself, destined to be grope by elderly people in a room full of said perverted men and women, right in front of the king himself.

He had been wanting to hit his head with that big, sturdy table in the middle of the room for some time now (actually, since the start of the meeting). Even “accidently” falling down and fainting in front of The Council was better than this.

Slowly but surely, a couple of hands continue their ministration up and down his ass. The lady on his left was talking about how Lucis’ economy should be improved by increasing the commodity of their livestock. Nyx died a little every time she spelled commodity, as she pinched and kneed his behind as she please.

The one on the left side, though, the one who appeared to be the youngest member of the council, he seemed to know his way around. His hand was steady, as he teased his way through the surface of his ass, and it tickled at first. Nyx really had to grit his teeth to keep from laughing or swatting those fingers off his back. But then the act really started. He began to trace lower, and lower, until his index finger stopped right at Nyx’s hole, and he _pushed_ in, and Nyx couldn’t help but let out a small gasp.

“Nyx? Is there a problem?” King Regis looked at him, concern somehow clear in his eyes, but how would he know? Wait, did he know?

“N-nothing, your majesty.” Dammit, why did he have to stutter around his words?

He nodded, slowly. “If you say so.”

But the man was relentless. He did not stop, even with the King gazing suspiciously at him (and somehow doing silent conversation with Clarus). In fact, he was pushing harder, and Nyx could feel the leather of his pants starting to breach his entrance.

Trying to hinder his molester, Nyx clenched his sphincter, closing it tight, but with the insistent pressure it was getting painful to do so and when he was distracted by something, the finger pushed inside, and beginning to play with the hole.

It was something that he never thought would be done to him (at least not in public), but the feel of something stretching the rim of his ass somehow turning him on. Garment of Kingsglaive wasn’t meant to hide an erection. The leathers was loose enough to provide easy moves and his cock will tent visibly dor all to see. Soon enough everybody would notice how indecent this one member of Kingsglaive and he was going to get sacked—

Embarrassed, he angled his face slightly to the side, as if he could look away from all the feeling of intrusion of strangers.

Oh, if only he could _kill_ these people, he would do it right at the moment they touched his ass, but alas, they were much, much more important than outsider dog like him.

Right before he felt his knees going to buckle (from either embarrassment or reluctant pleasure, he didn't know), the King stood abruptly, looking angrier than he had ever seen before. “Seymour! With me. _Now._ ”

Seymour, surprised by the heavy tone of the King stood, his long blue hair waving behind him almost elegantly—that was what Nyx would said if he wasn’t so pissed and turned on right now at the same time.

After announcing that the meeting was adjourned, Clarus approached him, he cautiously pat Nyx’s shoulder once. then squeezed it firmly in a reassuring way. He knew, of course he knew. And the King definitely knew as well. That was embarrassing.

“I assure you, Seymour will no longer be a problem. He will be discharged, quietly of course. No need for such person in our council.”

Nyx shook his head, why would he did…? “If I may ask, sir, he is an important member of the council, is he not? I heard he was big on inventing new species of medicinal flower for the past couple of years.”

Clarus sniffed. “He did.” One of his hand still guide Nyx towards the direction of the exit. He felt safe, somehow, in the presence of the King’s most trusted man. “But it was not an excuse for perverted behavior.”

Shrugging, Nyx follow Clarus’ lead. They stopped by the door. “I don’t know, sir. I’m just an outsider, he’s from noble house. Technically, pardon my language, sir, he can do whatever the fuck he wants.”

The older man’s gaze softened and it was too much. Nyx had to avert his eyes. He spent his whole life without a father figure. There was a reason his father was not with the family when they were attacked.

“Listen, young man." He shook his head. " _Nyx._ " he corrected himself. "You might be an outsider, way back when we first found you.” He opened the door for him, a gesture so out of place for a man with status as high as Clarus. “Now, you are part of our family. We will take care of you as best as we can, just as you have taken care of us.” He shoved Nyx past the door and into the world outside. “Now go, I believe your friends are waiting for you in the garden.”

Nyx gave Clarus a smile, a real smile for once. “Yeah, they did.” He bows down lightly. “Thank you.”

He wasn't alone anymore.

\---------------------------

“If I might say, those are beautiful pieces of jewel you have there.”

From the corner of his eyes, Nyx could see King Regis narrowing his eyes at Emperor Iedolas. “Indeed, it is one of our kingdom’s unofficial treasure.” The King looked straight at Nyx’s ass, then at his face, his eyes apologetic. Ah, so it was something about his ass again.

Emperor Iedolas’ eyes roamed over his body, only stopping to stare longingly at his ass. Nyx shuddered. His gaze felt even more perverted than Seymour’s act. “I will be exceptionally well-behave, if you give me at least one night with those fine jewels. Those firm and smooth jewels of Lucis.”

King Regis glanced at Nyx’s eyes. He could hear what the Emperor had to offer and this might be one of the best chance they had at getting close to him without the number of his usual guards. Nyx nodded. He'll do whatever it takes.

The King looked surprised, but he nodded at the Emperor’s request. “I suppose for the fate of kingdom’s future colaboration, please kindly accept our finest jewel of Lucis for your perusal.”

Now, to begin planning the attack….

\---------------------------

“You may enter.”

As Nyx prepared his heart (and his weapons), he bowed down to the Emperor who, disgustingly, was on his “casual” clothes, that was a “sexy” (more like indecent for an old guy like him) revealing sleeping gown, and...nothing. Underneath it was nothing, as Nyx could see all the wrinkly and sickly pale skin, and fuck, this guy expected Nyx to sleep with _him_?

Yeah, _right_.

As expected, he still posted a few guards on the bedroom ( _wow, semi-public sex?_ ), along with his most dangerous (and skilled) advisor, Ardyn Izuniya. “Welcome, my dear.” He smirked. Well, at least _this one_  had a nice smile. He patted the place on the bed beside him, looking soft but littered with pieces of sex toys and _shit is going to be a semi-public threesome with bdsm_  was something that was on Nyx’s mind before everything was a blur and he ended up enveloped in a big ball of light.

When he was aware of his surrounding, both King Regis and Clarus, along with the Kingsglaive, surrounded him, cheering him on with congratulation and praise.

“Guys, guys wait. I’m happy with all this celebration but…” he rubbed the back of his head. And ow, it did hurt. Did he drink too much ale again? “What exactly are we  celebrating again?”

\---------------------------

“I can’t believe my _destiny_ is to have an orgy with the emperor of Niflheim and his trusted advisor.”

“So...how is it? I need all the juicy details.” Pelna absurdly waggled his eyebrows.

Nyx shuddered. “It was kind of a blur, but I know that I will _never_ repeat. Not in a million years. Not even in another attempt to save the world.”

“That bad, huh.”

“Honestly? Izunia is fine.” He sighed, licking his lips in a contemplation. “More than fine, actually. But Emperor Iedolas….” He shook his head in disgust. “Those wrinkly skin, and shit, the man was obsessed with his weird kinks.”

“What? Did he put you in a dress? Slapping that jiggly ass with a paddle? Putting his tentacle monster—“

“—The point is, Pelna, if I told you, it means I have to kill you.”

“You’re not serious, are you?” he took a step back. “Are you?”

“Wanna find out?”

Pelna slowly backed away to the exit. “...no thanks.”

\---------------------------

They were all drinking the finest ale money can buy, thanks to the King giving thm acess to the castle's private stash of drinks. His “destiny” or whatever the hell that was, managed to destroy most of the main forces of the Imperial. He didn’t remember the detail, no one did, but apparently it had something to do with his ass.

_Yeah, no kidding._

On the night of the orgy (he regretted to even call it that), his destiny, the one he remembered faintly from his childhood, resurfaced. He did have a tattoo on his ass, the one he never told anyone he had, a black, twisty thing he never managed to decipher the meaning of.

The tattoo summoned a couple of powerful nature deity, who preceded even the Old Wall. The four deity of elements.

_Shiva the Ice Goddess._

_Ifrit the Fire Djinn._

_Quetzalcoatl the Electricity Beast._

_Titan the Earth Giant._

They managed to wreak havoc on Imperial’s forces outside of Lucis, and when spread to the wind, the rest of their forces. The others now fled to the edge of the map, right around the dark corner of the world that not even the Imperial bravest forces managed to conquer.

Just chilling on Commander Drautos’ common room (since his house was the biggest one and basically none of the Kingsglaive’s house has a common room beside the commander’s), drinking and eating the best meat they managed to get from the store who finally, finally gave them what they deserved.

It was only just a couple of them. Drautos, Crowe, Libertus, Pelna, and Luche ( _yeah, that asshole Luche. Any reason he's here again?_ ). Others went back to celebrate with their family at the city, or at their hometown.

“You know what?” Libertus said while munching on a stick of yakitori. “Always figured your ass is a magical one.”

“Sure, from the way you keep ogling at it. Didn’t realize you could drool that much.”

“Yeah? How about you? Kept slapping poor Nyx’s ass ‘till it was red.”

“Hey, hey, I’m right here, guys.”

Drautos, who kept his silence from the start, gulping his ale in one single motion. Nyx could see a drop or two spilled from his lips. Down, and down to his throat. Shit, he never realized his commander was kind of….sexy. “The important thing is, the world was saved. No more wars. People could go back to their family now.”

“Yeah.”

They kept on drinking, laughing, with the voice of Drautos’ HD TV in the background, playing the news of celebration over and over again.  But even as they smiled and made jokes about each other, Nyx just couldn’t help but glancing around. He never thought about it hard enough, but these people, they were the people who helped him got this far. Help him getting through the war, the hardship and all.

He never realized how much they meant to him ( _except Luche, can he please go away_ ).

As soon as Luche excuse himself (finally), something about his old friend coming to visit him in his house, Nyx immediately straddling his commander. His big, sexy commander (yep, he was definitely drunk).

“Move away, Ulric. You’re drunk.”

Nyx giggled (did he just do that?), “Not a chance, _commander_.” And he could see from the way the vein in Drautos’ neck twitch, that he was totally on board with this. “I was wondering if we could do a sleepover. All five of us. Right on his floor.”

Libertus shrugged. “Well, If you’re game with it, I’m game.” He then proceeded to kiss the hell out of Nyx’s lips, exploring his mouth with his tongue, thick and needy. It was a bit uncoordinated (all of them were drunk), but he took what he could get and he gave as good as he was given.

Crowe groaned. “I think I was too tired for this.” She settled back on to the couch, her body lounging seductively around the pillows. “I think I’m just going to _watch_.”

A whine can be heard from behind Nyx’s back. “Not fair, I wanna kiss you too, Crowe. You’re so beautiful.” Pelna said in dreamy voice. Crowe laughed. “Another time, maybe.” But she kissed the top of his head and Pelna sighed in happiness.

Drautos sighed. “If it’s what you kids wanted, fine.” He started stripping and look at the muscles on those rippling abs. He never saw the commander shirtless, he never took a shower in the communal bathroom (why bother when you have a huge, grand shower in your house), and not even casual clothes and Nyx could see now how much of strength was hidden from the view.

“Nice.” Libertus whistled. He managed to get Drautos’ pants off to and starting mouthing his underwear, hard and long cock straining under the black briefs to contain all the erection. It sprang open when Pelna dragged the underwear down and anyone could see Drautos was clearly well hung.

Crowe, clearly the most helpful of the bunch despite not actually partake on the act, tossing a bottle of lube towards the mess of bodies kissing, stroking, and sucking each other.

Fumbling with the bottle (except Drautos, he seemed to be doing everything with grace, which was something to be admired to for a man as big as he was). He pushed an overly eager Libertus on his back, lubing his cock with generous amount and then preparing himself.

Nyx’s heart raced on his chest. Their commander seemed to be a power bottom. This day couldn’t get any better. He licked his lips as he saw Drautos’ thick fingers, callous from years and years of training and battles, entered himself. And he groaned at the intrusion. The ass seemed to be relaxing the moment the fingers entered deep enough to reach the prostate. A couple of more thrust and he pulled his fingers out, sinking smoothly on Libertus’ equally thick cock.

His own dick, precum coating the head and Libertus’ lower stomach, was pointing upward between their body. He was so hard, even without further stimulation. “C’mon, you boys just going to stand there or you’re gonna fuck me hard and fast?”

And it was at that moment, when Nyx entered Drautos’ ass, fucking him alongside of Libertus’ cock, the friction giving him extra pleasure while he felt the walls around him clench and massaged his dick, and his hole being stretched by the toy Crowe just brought from god knows where as she decided to join in, it was in that moment he knew this day _could_ get any better.

"Can I try to fuck your ass too, Nyx?” Pelna already had his mouth full with Drautos’ thick cock and his, in return was in Libertus’ mouth. “Later, okay? Now how about we try to make the commander come? I’m at my limit but he doesn’t even look anywhere closer.”

And it was true, Drautos just worked up a bit of sweat around his temple, even if his dick looked _more_ than interested. So he tried any trick he had in his book, ravaging his memories for anything. And oh, it seemed to do it. Commander’s nipples seemed to be particularly sensitive and he started this small moan that he tried to hold back whenever his little nubs were pinched and rubbed. But Nyx played with it relentlessly and combined with the new angle of his thrusting, soon the commander was shaking with lust, his eyes glazed as his back arched more to get Nyx’s cock deeper inside of him

Nyx knew he was going to come if they keep this up, as Crowe beginning to smirk when she knew she hit the perfect angle for his sweet spot and beginning to pound it with a big dildo (which he realized now probably belonging to Drautos himself. _Fuck_ , that was sexy. Imagine their commander satisfying himself night after night with this big dildo. And how many did he own? Maybe he even had a collection of it).

He fucked harder and faster into Drautos’ hole, still tight even after it was stretched by two cocks, desperate for him to come first—

And there it was. With one final thrust, Drautos was coming straight into Pelna’s awaiting mouth. His moan was one of the most amazing moan he has ever heard (maybe, just maybe they ought to do this more often) and he whimpered softly as Pelna keep sucking the almost-soften cock while he himself come right on Libertus’ throat.

This sight was too much for Nyx and with Crowe grinding the dildo, pushing it hard enough to even hurt a little against his spot, Nyx came, along with Libertus, filling their commander with their combined seed.

Finally, Crowe pulled the dildo with a final squeeze against Nyx’s left cheek, leaving her handprint for a while there. He pulled out of Drautos, and his commander rolled out to the side with shaky legs, cum dripping down his ass and into the expensive-looking carpet.

“There goes the cleaning bill, sir.”

Drautos snorted. “Leave it.” He propped his head on a pillow he snagged from the couch. “To think the first thing you said post-sex was a dry cleaning bill…”

“Hey, boss, just want your house to be at your best. After all, we are just a guest. Temporary. Regularly?”

A sigh can be heard escaping the commander’s mouth. “Suit yourself. You kids going to do as you please anyway.”

“That we do, sir. That we do.” Nyx smiled as he kissed Drautos’ mouth softly, the older man grunting and pretending to not affected by it while in fact, he could see those eyes softened. Just a fraction. He never seen Drautos this relaxed around anybody except the Kingsglaive.

In the end they all ended up snuggling on the nest of pillow and comforter pulled over from the couch and Drautos’ own room.

**Author's Note:**

> This teach me not to write something in the morning and instead maybe write something when I actually have the time to work on the idea more nicely instead of this ball of weirdness.
> 
> Sleep? Who needs sleep when you can write porn am I right.
> 
> Also, bottom!Drautos is my jam okay ssssssh don't say anything
> 
> Oh and guess who that Seymour is. That's right. That dick-y priest.


End file.
